memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Rene Auberjonois
Rene Auberjonois is the actor best known to Star Trek fans for portraying Constable Odo on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. He has also directed many episodes of the series. Rene also appeared as Col. West in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, although his scenes were initially cut for the film's theatrical release. He also made guest appearances as Ezral in the Star Trek: Enterprise episode "Oasis". Rene first gained fame on television for his Emmy-nominated role as the snooty Clayton Endicott III on the series "Benson". Co-starring on this series was actor Ethan Phillips (Neelix of Star Trek: Voyager). He has also become a highly-recognizable face in motion pictures. Early in his film career, Auberjonois, along with his Star Trek VI co-star John Schuck and one-time TOS actress Sally Kellerman, was a member of an informal acting troupe spearheaded by director Robert Altman. One of Rene's earliest film roles was Father John Patrick "Dago Red" Mulcahy in Altman's original 1970 classic M*A*S*H. That same year, Auberjonois appeared in Altman's film Brewster McCloud. Schuck and Kellerman also co-starred in both of these films. Auberjonois and Schuck would go on to co-star together in Altman's McCabe & Mrs. Miller in 1971, while Auberjonois himself would star in Altman's Images the following year. Auberjonois and Kellerman would go on to co-star together in 1976's The Big Bus, along with Vic Tayback. His many other feature film credits include Pete 'n' Tillie (1972, with Whit Bissell), King Kong (1976, with Joe Piscopo), The Eyes of Laura Mars (1978, with Brad Dourif), Walker (1987, with Keith Szarabajka and Biff Yeager), Police Academy 5: Assignment: Miami Beach (1988, with David Graf and Matt McCoy), My Best Friend Is a Vampire (1988, with David Warner), The Ballad of Little Jo (1993), Batman Forever (1995), and Inspector Gadget (1999, with Andy Dick). He most recently played Reverend Oliver in the 2000 American Revolution epic The Patriot. Leon Rippy also had a role in this film. Rene has also become well versed as a voice actor, with perhaps his most famous voiceover work being Walt Disney's The Little Mermaid (1989), in which he voiced the French chef, Louis. DS9 guest actors Kenneth Mars and [[Hamilton Camp also lent their voices to this film. Auberjonois also voiced for the animated films Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1992, with Michael Bell) and Cats Don't Dance (1997). Star Trek: Enterprise star Scott Bakula and Star Trek: Voyager guest star John Rhys-Davies also supplied voices in this film. Auberjonois has also slent his voice to such animated TV shows as The Snorks, DuckTales, Pirates of Darkwater, Batman: The Animated Series and Justice League. Rene currently stars alongside TOS star William Shatner in the ABC series "Boston Legal." He will also reprise the role of Odo in Family Guy Presents Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story, based on the hit animated FOX series Family Guy (created by Seth MacFarlane). Rene will supply the voice of Odo in a scene which will parodize Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Appearances West.]] .]] As Odo: * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Appeared as Odo in all episodes except: ** "Paradise" ** "By Inferno's Light" ** "Far Beyond the Stars" ** "Strange Bedfellows" Additional Appearances * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country as West * DS9: ** "Far Beyond the Stars" as Douglas Pabst ** "Strange Bedfellows" as "Odo Alien" (Pah-wraith) * ENT: "Oasis" as Ezral Additional Voice Credits * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Harbinger as Odo * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Fallen as Odo Directoral Credits * DS9: ** "Prophet Motive" ** "Family Business" ** "Hippocratic Oath" ** "Indiscretion" ** "The Quickening" ** "Let He Who Is Without Sin..." ** "Ferengi Love Songs" ** "Waltz" ** "Strange Bedfellows" Trivia His mother was Princess Laure of Murat, who was descended from Joachim Murat, one of Napoleon Bonaparte's generals, and Caroline Bonaparte, Napoleon's sister. Besides the films of Robert Altman, Auberjonois and John Schuck also co-starred together in the 1971 made-for-TV movie Once Upon a Dead Man. Besides John Schuck and Sally Kellerman, William Windom (Commodore Matt Decker in TOS: "The Doomsday Machine") also co-starred with Auberjonois in Brewster McCloud. Auberjonois had a role in the 1975 disaster The Hindenburg. This film was directed by Robert Wise, who would go on to direct Star Trek: The Motion Picture. (Rex Holman also appeared in this film.) Rene lent his voice to an animated series called Wildfire, which revolved around a horse. His DS9 co-star, Nana Visitor, currently stars in a TV series called Wildfire -- which is also about a horse. Auberjonois received his second Emmy nomination for a guest starring role in the series The Practice. Boston Legal, in which Auberjonois now stars, is an off-shoot of that program, although he does not play the same character. Auberjonois appeared in ABC's made-for-TV movie Geppetto, which aired in 2000. Also featured in this movie were Star Trek: The Next Generation actor Brent Spiner and Star Trek: Voyager actress Scarlett Pomers. Rene had a role in the 2004 film Eulogy, which starred TNG guest actress Famke Janssen. Sherman Howard also had a role in this film. External Links * * Auberjonois, ReneAuberjonois, ReneAuberjonois, ReneAuberjonois, ReneAuberjonois, Rene de:René Auberjonois